Natural Born Farmer
by Niknak980
Summary: This is a Grojband fanfic. Certain members of a certain band are starting to mature in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I do not own Grojband or any of the show's characters. Also, this fanfic is named after a song but it's not a songfic. Please guys, no flames. This is the first fanfic I've published since a horrible traumatic experience involving my cousin that happened when I was 11. Nice reviews would be greatly appreciated! **

Laney stood in front of her full length mirror, running her fingers through her, now shoulder length, auburn hair. Random bursts of excitement coupled with anxiety for the day ahead shot through her.

The excitement did not come from the fact that tomorrow would be her first day of high school like most would assume. That wouldn't be like her at all. She had spent the entire summer visiting different relatives across the country. Her excitement came from the fact that this would be the first time she'd be seeing her band mates in almost three months. She couldn't even imagine all the crazy shenanigans they had gotten into and songs they had stolen from Trina's diary while she was gone.

It saddened her to even think that her friends had performed without her. Their sound would be completely flat anyways, which she'd have no problem pointing out. This strange anxiety she was feeling however, continued to nag at her brain as she looked herself over in the mirror for at least the hundredth time. She whimpered. See, over the summer she had…developed. She'd grown an inch taller, her hips had become wider and she'd finally grown breasts.

All of these new developments had caused her to feel downright awkward and she was petrified that her friends would notice. Even Corey. Especially Corey.

Though Corey's knack for overlooking her obvious crush on him bothered Laney more than anything, she hoped that he'd be just as oblivious towards the changes in her body. She sighed, getting one last look at herself before slipping into her pajamas and heading off to sleep. Hopefully the next day would go better than she expected.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Corey hadn't seen Laney all day. It was almost like she was avoiding him but that was doubtful considering they hadn't seen each other all summer. As weird as it felt to admit it, he really missed her and was hoping that she would at least be in one of his classes this year. But no worries, he thought to himself. He'd see her soon enough at band practice. He couldn't wait to tell his band mates the exciting news he had.

"Guys, you'll never guess what band I got us tickets for!" Corey exclaimed, thrashing the garage door up as he held out four concert tickets. His three other band mates just looked at each other questioningly. "Woodjaw!" Corey shouted excitedly. "What, seriously?! Laney said, just as excited as Corey. He took a moment to take in the differences in her appearance. When had she gotten _those_? Those, of course, referring to her newly developed chest.

Her hair had gotten longer and framed her delicate face perfectly and now that her baby fat was gone, you could see the shape of her face and also the shape of her rather smooth, well-formed body. He began to feel strange. "uh yeah…" he said, suddenly feeling too awkward to muster anything else. "Woodjaw is, like, the sickest band in the entire world!" Kon stated, clearly directing it at Kin who only grinned wider. "This is beyond awesome" he said as he linked death metal hand gestures with his twin. "Core, how did you even get these tickets? They were on ticket master for almost two-hundred dollars." Laney looked at him inquisitively. Corey took a brief moment to regain his composure before replying. "I won them on this super cool radio contest. We even got backstage passes!"

Laney's eyes grew wide with elation. "That means I get to meet my favorite musician ever; Jared LeRanbo!" She sighed with delight. Corey felt a twinge of annoyance at her reaction to that fact. Her favorite musician _ever_? I mean maybe he was getting a bit ahead of himself, but he always thought he was her favorite musician if not on the list of her top five. Plus, what was so great about Jared LeRanbo anyways? I mean, Corey could play circles around that guy!

_That's it!_ If Woodjaw got a chance to hear Grojband play at their show backstage, maybe they'd give them a spot on their set list. Then, everyone would see how great Grojband is and they'd be on a clear path to fame!

"Guys, we need to play at that concert! This is the biggest opportunity we've ever had. Once they hear how great Grojband is, we'll hit automatic stardom!" Laney looked at Corey doubtfully. How do you expect us to do that without any lyrics, Core? Corey couldn't help but notice how adorable Laney looked in that moment, smiling slightly at the permanent pout that constantly adorned her face. Wait, _adorable? _When had Corey ever thought of Laney as _adorable?_ He shook the thought out of his head. What was up with him today?

"Lanes, don't worry! Woodjaw is Nick Mallory's favorite band and where there's a Nick Mallory-""There's a Trina!" the twins responded in unison.

Trina stood on the ledge above the garage, grimacing, as usual, at her younger brother's latest plan for his band to gain popularity. She growled, grinding her teeth before sharply turning to look pointedly at her best friend. "Why is it that whenever I devise a perfect plan for hunky Nick Mallory to Kiss me and be all romantic and junk, my grody little brother has to, like, ruin it with his presence!?" Mina trembled slightly. "Um maybe it's because Nick Mallory and your brother share a lot of interests?" "Ew, Mina!" Mina flinched at Trina's outburst. "Nick is perfect and totally not a LOSER like Corey and the rest of his sucky little band.

If Corey thinks that he's going to that concert he's dead wrong!" Trina was seething, but this was nothing new. Mina sat on Trina's bed, ironing their Woodjaw band shirts. "Mina!" "Yes, Ma'am!" Mina stood at attention. "I need you to help me with my evil scheme to destroy Grojband, for good." Trina formed a devilish smile on her face. "When have I ever not helped you?" Mina said, gently placing a hand on Trina's shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "Like, don't be such narcissists, _Mina_" Mina quickly removed her hand. "Sorry!" she squeaked.

* * *

Okay, so Laney didn't mean that completely. I mean, sure Jared LeRanbo was a pretty kick ass vocalist and had the cutest dimples ever, but favorite musician? As far as she was concerned in her eyes, the best musician would always be her best friend. As, a bassist, Laney had to be knowledgeable about many different genres of music and many different musicians. She had never heard of someone more driven or more determined than Corey. She had never met someone who was even more of a dreamer and actually had the talent to make said dreams a reality. Which, he always did. And if by any chance he didn't, he wouldn't let that get him down. He'd just move on to something bigger and better.

Plenty of girls had meaningless crushes on Corey for his adorable smile and his undeniable charm. While both of those things made Laney swoon from time to time, she liked Corey because he inspired her more than anyone else could. This is the same reason why she'd never stand to see him fail, it's why she always goes a long with his idea's that sometimes seem a little outlandish.

The same ideas that she insists would make excellent song lyrics.


	2. Chapter 2

"Birthday cake is better. Hands down." Kin exclaimed staring wide eyed at his brother. "You're only saying that because you're obsessed with John Lennon. Any song on any given album by MSI is better" Kon insisted. The twins had been arguing for the past twenty minutes. Corey was sitting on their makeshift stage, staring intently at the piece of paper in front of him, trying desperately to come up with half decent song lyrics. He grumbled, crumpling it up then it into a pile of other balled up pieces of paper.

"Hey guys! What's shakin the bacon?" Laney entered the garage in an obviously pleasant mood. "I think you mean what's shakin, bacon" Corey taunted her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I see someone's feeling chipper today" Kin chimed. Laney only smiled coyly. Corey leaned over to poke her nose affectionately. "Got some good news for us Lanes?" A slight blush tinted her cheeks. Usually this would have gone unnoticed by Corey, but now that he noticed it, he wanted nothing more than to cause her to do it again.

"Weeeeeell" Laney began hesitantly, not knowing how her friends would react to what she was about to say. "I got invited to this sorta cool party by this _really_ cool guy." She rushed her words, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, but having the opposite effect. "Oooooooo" the twins teased in unison. Laney blushed. "Shut up!" She said, trying to sound as intimidating as possible, but failing.

Corey felt a sudden pang of jealousy. "Cool. What time should we be there?" There was an obvious hint of annoyance in his voice. "uhh, I'm… uh not really sure if I'm allowed to invite other people." Laney began to feel a bit uncomfortable. She didn't want Corey to think that this invitation was some kind of date, though it most likely was.

"Oh. Well, that's cool I guess." Corey gave a forced smile. Laney frowned. Was Corey mad at her? Did he think she was neglecting the band to go on a date with some random dude? She wasn't of course. She loved spending time with him and the band. It just sucked being treated like "one of the guys" all the time, especially by the one person who she wanted to see her as more than a friend.

All she wanted was to be recognized as an actual girl for once, but she didn't want Corey to think to think that she liked this other guy even more than she liked him. Not that it would matter to Corey anyways, or so she thought.

"Just make sure you don't miss next practice. We have to make sure our sound is perfectly tight before we perform at the Woodjaw concert next week." Corey tried his best to sound as enthusiastic as usual, but he idea of Laney ditching practice to go on a date was really bugging him.

"Dude, don't worry. You know the bands way to important for me to miss practice two time in a row." Laney gave Corey the biggest most reassuring smile she could give, hoping it'd let him know how much she really meant that. He smiled, patting her head, before picking up his guitar to start practicing some new chords. Laney rushed off to her house to find something nice to wear to the party. Corey continued strumming his guitar, unaware of the knowing stares his two best friends were giving him. "Ahem" Kon cleared his throat, purposely exaggerating to get Corey's attention. Corey looked up to meet his friend's gaze. "What's up?" Kin only smirked. "Nothin. What's up with you?" He replied while cocking his eyebrow. "What was that all about, Core?" Kon asked, glancing at his brother who just stood there smirking only to return his gaze back to Corey.

"What was WHAT all about?" Corey asked, beginning to become aggravated with his two friends. All he wanted was to continue with band practice. Was that asking for too much? "What was up with you just now? You obviously had a problem with Laney going on a date with that guy. "The amusement in Kin's voice was palpable.

"Nope. I couldn't care less." Core stated dryly while continuing to play his guitar. "No need to be jealous, Core" Kin teased. Kon only giggled. Corey's face reddened. "Guys, I'm anything but jealous! I'm just frustrated because I want to sound perfect for Woodjaw and we can't master our sound without Lanes." He argued half trying to convince Kin and Kon, half trying to convince himself. "Sure, dude" Kon chirped. "Whatever you say" Kin added both of them grinning widely. Corey could only sigh.

They obviously didn't believe him and he wasn't even sure he believed it himself. But if that wasn't the reason, what could it possibly be? Certainly not jealousy. He was happy for Laney; he just didn't feel comfortable with the idea of his best friend dating. I mean, she had the band and she had him. Wasn't that enough?

* * *

Mina let out an exasperated sigh. Trina was really taking it far this time. Way too far. When she said she was set out to destroy Grojband for good, she meant it. "I'm such a genius!" Trina cackled evilly. "Paying Brett to ask out your brother's crush was brilliant!" Mina said halfheartedly, hoping to gain some recognition from Trina. "Of course it was, Mina. Once the tension between them builds up, they'll get into a big fight and junk, and like, Grojband will be forced to break up!"

Trina stood with stars in her eyes. "I finally have the perfect plan to crush my brother's dreams and his heart" Trina sighed with contentment while Mina sighed with disapproval.

Sure, Trina was selfish and cared more about a sweater than her best friend, but she couldn't believe Trina was being quite this cruel. Messing around with her brother's love life was one thing, but Mina had told Trina specifically that she liked Brett. She knew part of it was to get back at Mina for whatever insecurities she had about her and Nick Mallory, and she hoped it would blow over soon. After all, Brett only had to pretend to like Laney, but it was just the idea of it that made Mina sick to her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Sorry this chapter was so extremely late guys. I've been going through some stupid emotional crap, plus I've been busy with work. I love you all so much. Thank you for all the lovely freed back. I'd love some new reviews for this chappy pls and thnx xoxo **

Laney stumbled nervously out of her date's car. She had decided on an At the Drive-in band shirt, some fishnet tights, and shorts. "You good?" a tall Brett Bennet smirked at her, gently grabbing her arm to steady her. "Yeah, I'm good" Laney smiled sheepishly as she began to follow Brett into the moderately sized house ahead of them. Trina and Mina stayed parked outside, waiting for them to enter the house before going in themselves. "Okay, here's the plan" Trina began. "I'm going to go look for hunky Nick Mallory" she said with hearts in her eyes "while you keep an eye on those two dweebs." Mina's jaw clenched. Brett was most certainly NOT a dweeb. "Sure thing, Trina" Mina said not quite sarcastic enough for Trina to notice.

Parties definitely weren't her scene, especially when it meant following her crush around all night trying to get another girl to like him. But of course she couldn't go against Trina's wishes. She was only doing what best friends were supposed to do…or at least what Mina _thought_ friends were supposed to do.

Mina spotted Laney and Brett standing near a bunch of people playing beer pong. Mina was surprised. Laney looked…feminine and actually quite dainty once you got past the fact that she obviously hadn't put any effort into her outfit at all.

This fact only made Mina more resentful.

"So, I hear you're in a band" Brett attempted to break the awkward silence between him and Laney. Laney raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Who told you?" She smiled playfully. "I mean, who doesn't know? Grojband's getting pretty popular around the neighborhood these days" of course it wasn't a complete lie. Brett had always known about them. He just wasn't aware that there bassist was a girl.

Laney grinned. "The neighborhood huh? I mean, we wouldn't even have that much recognition if it weren't for our front-man Corey" Laney bit her lip, remembering how annoyed he was with her for skipping band practice.

Brett leaned in a little closer. "What about you? It must help having such a cute girl in the band. You must have a lot of male fans." Laney blushed and Brett glanced to the side to wink at Mina. Mina gave a thumbs up, silently crying on the inside. "Thanks, but not really. Most of the time I get mistaken as for a dude." Laney said with a jaded look on her face. She wished that it could be Corey saying all of these sweet things to her. "Even by your band mates? I know I'm not the only one who thinks girl bassists are hot."

Laney laughed and rolled her eyes. Brett was pretty cute himself but she wouldn't dare say so. He wasn't nearly as cute as Corey anyhow.

"We've all been friends for so long that it would be kind of weird if they saw me that way." "What about that Corey guy? Don't you want _him_ to think of you that way?" Laney looked at him skeptically. "How do you know-"You should give it up. He's too dumb to ever realize how much you like him. It's his loss anyway." Brett wrapped his arm around her waist. Laney's heart sank. Was she that obvious? He's probably right anyways. Corey was way too cool for her and she probably just needed to accept their relationship as is.

"Don't worry, Penn. I'll take care of you" He leaned in close to kiss her cheek, and then gently pecked her lips. Laney was too shocked and embarrassed to do anything about it. Though, she was angrier than anything else.

This must have been the night's main theme. Mina stood limp at the display before her. This definitely wasn't a part of the plan. He wasn't supposed to KISS her. Had Trina gone behind her back and made different plans with Brett? She must've known it would hurt her, which made it even more painful. How could a best friend do that? Maybe she really wasn't Trina's best friend.

Mina wasn't the only one emotionally distressed by the scene. Corey walked into the party and was immediately struck by the sight of Brett with his arm around Laney. The whole band had been invited to play at the party after all and Corey was relieved to know he could be there to make sure this guy didn't try anything with his best friend. He was obviously too late. "I'm pretty sure Trina's here, since there's Mina. So, it shouldn't be too hard to get those lyrics" Kin said unaware of the situation. Corey noticed Mina make her way to the back door.

"I'm gonna go get Lanes" Corey said, without verbally acknowledging his friend's comment. "whatevs." "We'll be in the dance floor if you need us" Kon stated before he and his brother began spazzing their way towards the living room. "Hey, Lanes" Corey greeted her as he put a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"This party's pretty bitchin' huh?" Laney fought back the urge to giggle at her friend's use of the word "bitchin'" "Core, what are you doing here?" Laney asked, feeling slightly comforted by her friend's presence. "Don't worry, Nick invited us. We're supposed to play tonight IF you're available." Corey stated pointedly at Brett.

Brett only cocked an eyebrow at Laney. "We don't have any lyrics, Core. Plus…I'm kind of chill right now." Laney said, hoping Corey would understand. "I don't get what the problem is, Lanes. Trina's here." Corey couldn't comprehend why Laney was refusing to perform. It was very unlike her. Laney furrowed her brows. She cared about Corey, she really did, but his complete unawareness of her crush on him was really starting to get to her.

At least Brett actually paid attention to her.

"Core, it's going to take you forever to find Trina with all these people here and by the time you do the party will be over" Laney argued.

At this point, Corey was beyond peeved. He didn't understand how she could put this guy over the band on her list of priorities. And what about him? How could she put this guy over her best friend, especially at a time like this? "What's up with you, Lanes? If you really don't want to perform with me you can just say so." Laney was taken aback by his accusations. "I'm on a date, Corey. I can't just follow you around looking for Trina all night! And besides, since when does it matter to you that much?" Laney waited for Corey to reply. "You know how much the band means to me!" Corey yelled at her defensively. His words were like a stab in Laney's heart. "Right, the band. Of course. The Newmans can take our place for all I care." Laney's words were bitter. She grabbed Brett's hand and headed for the door, leaving Corey to stand there speechless.

He just didn't get it. What else did she want him to say? It was about the band. It was always about the band. He had the band and he had her. He couldn't let _Brett_ or any other guy change that.

* * *

It had been a whole two days and Laney continued to ignore all of his calls. She even refused to show up to band practice. He hoped she wasn't going to keep this up until the Woodjaw concert because he needed her bass to sound amazing. Of course that was why he was so upset. That had to be the reason why whenever he thought about Brett's arms around Laney, he felt like throwing up.

He couldn't lose Laney to some other guy. Nobody else took care of him the way she did. How she was always there to support whatever crazy idea he had no matter how unreasonable she knew it was. How even though he can never come up with any good lyrics, she's the only person that believes he's too brilliant to not have it in him.

There were plenty of girls that were cute and that liked him for his looks, but none of them were Laney. Cute, loyal, sarcastic Laney. _His_ Laney.

"Like, what the HELL, Mina" Corey jumped as he overheard Trina yelling on her phone threw his bedroom wall. "You were supposed to be watching them! Thank god I was there to—well of course Brett kissed her! How else was he supposed to seal the deal?" Corey's ears perked up. "Listen Mina, did you really expect Brett to be into you? I told you to get over your silly crush."

Brett? What was Trina talking about? What deal?

"Of course we're best friends! I help you get over your dumb crush or whatever and you help me crush my little brother's dreams. It's not like Brett really like's that little monkey anyhow."

Corey was red with anger. Trina was pure evil. This was probably the lowest thing she'd ever done. And poor Mina. He had to tell Laney! At least then it would end this whole fiasco and they could get back to focusing on the band.


End file.
